Was es bedeutet
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Deathly Hallows, Missing Moment zwischen dem letzten Kapitel und dem Epilog. Uberarbeitet am 17.05.08


AN: Ich habe diesen Oneshot editiert...war einfach nicht mehr zufrieden. Ich hoffe, jetzt ist er stimmiger und nicht mehr zu schmalzig. Liebe Grüße an euch alle. _Tanja_

* * *

_**Was es bedeutet**_

Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen, doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die erholsame Ruhe und Dunkelheit, die ihn umgeben hatte langsam verlies. Der sanfte Gesang von Vögeln drang durch das geborstene Fenster und zarte Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf sein Gesicht. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und seufzte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht und wäre in sämtliche Schlaglöcher auf der Strecke getreten. Seine Glieder schmerzten, etwas auf seiner Brust stach unentwegt aber zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Jahren fühlte er etwas ganz besonderes.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in eine verschwommene Welt. Jemand hatte ihm seine Brille abgenommen und ihn zugedeckt. Bestimmend griff er auf seinen Nachtisch, stieß an einen Teller und warf fast eine Teetasse zu Boden, bis er schließlich seine Brille fand und sie aufsetzte. Die Welt verwandelte sich zu klaren Bildern, die auf ihn nieder prasselten und ihm bewusst machten, dass sich alles zugetragen hatte.

Gemächlich schwang er die Beine aus dem warmen Bett und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick glitt über die übrigen Betten des Schlafsaales und Harry lächelte. Er selbst war alleine in die vertrauten Räume gekommen und hatte sich so wie er war auf sein Bett fallen lassen. Doch nun schnarchte Ron leise vor sich hin, Nevilles Kopf war unter seinem Kissen verschwunden, Dean's Bein hing aus dem Bett und Seamus war völlig unter seiner Decke vergraben.

Harrys Magen meldete sich und er beschloss nach einem Abstecher unter die Dusche den Hauselfen, und besonders Kreacher, einen Besuch in der Küche abzustatten.

Seine Schritte hallten durch die halb zerstörten Korridore und ein angenehmer Windhauch schwebte über sein klammes Haar. Die Sonne erhob sich langsam am Horizont und tauchte die Landschaft in ein trügerisches unschuldiges rosa. Soviel Leid hatte sich in den letzten 24 Stunden ereignet und doch hielt Freude über den Ausgang der Schlacht um Hogwarts die Waage.

Der Weg hinunter zur Küche war mit Hindernissen von Gesteinsbrocken, umgefallenen Rüstungen und Scherben übersäht, doch als er in der Eingangshalle eintraf überkam ihn ein Anflug von Normalität. Die großen Stundengläser, die die Punkte der Häuser zählten waren wieder intakt und die Edelsteine glänzten unter der einfallenden Sonne, die durch die geöffneten Flügeltüren in die sonst dunklen Mauern drang.

Wieder schwebte ein lauer Wind über Harry hinweg und er änderte seine Richtung, weg vom Kerker und hinaus in die warmen Strahlen des langsam erwachenden Tages. Vögel sangen nun lauter in den Bäumen, ein plätschern drang vom See zu ihm hinauf und er schloss die Augen. Harry atmete tief ein und versuchte die Atmosphäre in sich zu saugen, er wollte sich an diesen Moment für immer erinnern als ihm bewusst wurde was es bedeutete frei zu sein. Keine todbringende Aufgabe vor sich zu haben, keine weiteren Menschen die ihm nah waren zu verlieren, nicht in der Ungewissheit existieren ob er leben oder sterben würde, niemanden den er liebte zurück zulassen.

Ein Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf, das er schon ein Jahr in seinen Gedanken mit sich trug und glaubte das ihn der blumige Duft umfing den er so vermisst hatte. Wie oft hatte er ihren Punkt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers angestarrt und war sich fast sicher gewesen, sie müsste sich beobachtet vorkommen.

Der Laut eines Tieres erklang aus den Tiefen des Dunklen Waldes über dem Gelände und Harry erkannte den Wal- ähnlichen Klang. Seine Beine trugen ihn die Stufen hinunter und den Weg entlang zum See und zu dem marmornen Sarkophag den die Sonne in ein gleißendes Licht tauchte, dass einem die Augen schmerzten wenn man zu lange auf ihm verweilte. Schritt für Schritt ging er weiter bis er an einem Baum vorbei kam, der viele Erinnerungen in ihm weckte. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass er Snape jemals als mutig empfunden hätte und ihm dankbar war, dass er... seine Mutter geliebt hatte.

Diese Entdeckung warf ihn noch immer aus der Bahn und er setzte sich auf eine nahe gelegene Bank.

So viel war geschehen, so viele Gedanken rauschten durch seinen Kopf das er das Gefühl hatte er sei ein Bahnhof durch den nur Schnellzüge fuhren.

Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht überfluteten ihn und er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Schuld überkam ihn...Fred, Lupin und Tonks...und so viele andere. Hätte er einen anderen Weg finden können um das Leid zu umgehen, dass er vielen Familien gebracht hatte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm und instinktiv schnellte seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab. Mitten in dieser Bewegung wurde ihm bewusst, wer da stand und hielt inne. Ihre Augen waren noch leicht geschwollen- vom weinen- vermutete er und gerötet. Auf ihren Armen zeugten Kratzer vom Kampf doch sie umgab eine Aura die keinen Zweifel daran ließ das sie meinte was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ginny, es..., brach er ab und hasste sich einen Moment dafür. Stattdessen rutschte er etwas zur Seite und bedeutet ihr sich neben ihn zu setzen. Mit lautlosen Schritten folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr ein katzenhaftes Wesen anhaftete, das er noch nicht kannte. Einen Augenblick lang streifte sie seinen Arm mit ihrem Ellenbogen und er genoss den kurzen Kontakt.

„Du weißt, dass du nichts dafür kannst.", sagte sie bestimmend.

Harry schaute über den See und zuckte kurz mit dem Schultern. Tief in seinem inneren wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte, doch die Schuld nagte an ihm.

„Ich kann etwas für alles was geschehen ist.", antwortete er letztendlich.

„Ja, aber es ist nicht deine Schuld!", rief sie erneut.

„Aber hätte ich nicht..."

„Dann wäre Voldemort jetzt nicht tot!", schrie sie aufgebracht und ein Vogelschwarm schreckte auf. „Du hast uns nicht gezwungen dir zu folgen! Wir folgten dir aus freien Stücken und wir wussten alle worauf wir uns einlassen. Wir alle wollten eine bessere Welt für die, die nach uns kommen. Lupin und Tonks hatten einen guten Grund für das zu kämpfen, für was sie gestorben sind. Auch wenn es unfair und traurig ist, dass es so gekommen ist!"

Harry blinzelte sie an. Er hatte Ginny noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen, selbst dann nicht, als Ron und er sie mit Dean erwischt hatte.

„Fred hatte nicht dieselben Gründe wie Lupin und Tonks, aber auch er hatte Gründe. Wir alle hatten sie.", redete sie weiter und ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gebildet und sie wendete sich ab. Harry wusste, dass sie es hasste zu weinen und glaubte, dass es dadurch kam weil sie mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen war.

Langsam ließ sie sich wieder auf der Bank nieder, den Rücken immer noch zu ihm.

„Ginny..., sagte er sanft und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Wann geht das in deinen dicken Schädel rein, dass dieser Menschen-Rettungs-Tick nicht gut für dich ist?", brachte sie mit erstickendem Ton hervor. „Er bringt dir nichts. Nur Schuldgefühle."

„In der Kammer des Schreckens hast du dich nicht über meinen Menschen-Rettungs-Tick beschwert.", entgegnete er und sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten Gefährlich auf.

„Das war eine ganz andere Sache!"

„War es nicht!"

„Doch, niemand hat dich gezwungen da hinunter zu gehen! Du bist aus freien Stücken gegangen."

„Tja, das war dann wohl meinen Rettungs-Tick der mich dazu bewogen hat DICH zu retten!"

„Danke noch mal dafür!", schnappte sie zurück und sah, dass er Recht hatte. „Aber Schuldgefühle bringen dir trotzdem nichts, wenn du glaubst versagt zu haben.", machte sie erneut ihren Standpunkt klar.

„Aber..."

„Und du hast nicht versagt!", funkelte sie ihn wieder an. „Denke das nicht mal im Ansatz!"

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und sie blickten auf die kreisrunden Wellen die der Krake durch seine Tentakel verursacht hatte. Sie wurden immer größer, bis sie schließlich in anderen Wellen brachen und verschwanden.

„Warum bist du schon wach?", fragte Harry leise und zog eine goldene Uhr hervor, die ihn seit einem Jahr begleitete.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Ginny. „Ich hatte das Gefühl...", sie brach ab.

Harry wurde heiß und kalt. Konnte sie vielleicht gespürt haben, dass er an sie gedacht hatte. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken sofort und etwas anderes nahm seine Stelle ein. Er wollte es ihr schon sagen, als sie plötzlich im Raum der Wünsche erschienen war.

„Ich... ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Das dir nichts passiert ist."

Ginny wand den Kopf und sah sein Profil, sah dass er bemüht war den Blick nach vorne zu richten. Seine Wangen glühten förmlich und seine Hände hatten sich ineinander verkrampft, das die Knöchel weis schienen. Ihre rechte Hand berührte seine linke und entwand sie seiner anderen Hand.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Das du nicht wirklich tot bist.", sprach sie, und in ihrer Stimme lag Erleichterung. „Ich weiß nicht, was ... was plötzlich in dich gefahren ist dich Tod zu stellen!", rief sie auf einmal und entzog ihm ihre Hand.

Harry blickte zu ihr. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", seufzte er.

„Ich hab Zeit!", verschränkte sie die Arme und Harry begrub die Hoffnung ihre Hand bald wieder in seiner zu halten.

Die Sonne erklomm stetig den Zenit, als Harry zum ersten und letzten Mal in seinem Leben die Ereignisse des vergangenen Jahres erzählte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als Schulde er Ginny die ganze Wahrheit und niemandem sonst. Sie unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges Mal, hinterfragte nichts, gab kein Kommentar und sprach noch immer nicht, als er geendet hatte.

„Ginny?", fragte er vorsichtig, so als erwarte er einen neuen Ausbruch aus dem Vulkan Ginevra.

Noch immer geschah nichts, sie blinzelte gelegentlich und er war sich sicher, dass sie atmete, doch weiterhin zeigte sie keine Reaktion. Ein Gefühl von Angst beschlich Harry, dass sie plötzlich aufstehen und gehen könnte und nie wieder ein Wort zu ihm sagen würde.

Er rutschte von seinem Platz auf der Bank näher an sie heran und legte zögerlich seinen linken Arm um sie. Harry hatte befürchtet sie würde ihn von sich stoßen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Ginny lehnte sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals, während sich ihre Arme um seine Hüfte schlossen.

Die Kreatur in seiner Brust brummte zufrieden, als er sie an sich drückte und die Vollkommenheit spürte die sie mit sich brachte, wann immer er sie nahe hatte. Er platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Haar und genoss ihren Duft, den er so vermisst hatte.

Nach langer Zeit hob sie den Kopf von seiner Schulter und blickte in seine sanften grünen Augen.

„Versprichst du mir etwas?", fragte sie letztendlich.

„Alles, wenn ich kann.", nickte er.

„Lass mich nicht noch einmal zurück.", und in ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen blitzten Facetten von Gold auf, die die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Worte untermauerten.

Harry lächelte verschmitzt und strich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Das Jahr war schwer genug und bitte glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich ..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Ginny beugte sich nach vorne und drückte ihr Lippen sanft auf sein.

Harry spürte die Gefühle in sich aufsteigen, die er so lange in sich bewahrt hatte. Er konnte keine Vergleiche finden, für das was er gerade empfand, wie es sich anfühlte Ginny wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können und was es für ihn bedeutete, dass sie alles erwiderte was er ihr gab.

Irgendwann mussten sie ihren Kuss unterbrechen um Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu bekommen.

„Hast du das vermisst?", fragte Ginny, noch etwas außer Atem.

„Nein.", lächelte er und strich mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar. Für einen Moment fragte er sich wie sie dahin gekommen war.

„Dich.", sagte er einfach und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Dachte ich mir.", grinste sie.

„Warum fragst du dann?"

„Weil ich es von dir hören wollte.", lächelte Ginny und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Etwas entfernt standen zwei Figuren im Schatten einer Buche.

„Was machen die da?"

„Das siehst du doch Ron."

„Ich hab die Augen geschlossen.", verneinte er. „Ich will das nicht sehen Hermine!"

„Ach Ron, schau mich an.", und er folgte ihrer Aufforderung. „Lass ihn erleben, was es bedeutet normal zu sein. Lass es ihn genießen.", forderte sie ihn auf und drückte seine Hand.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht."

„Natürlich hab ich Recht!"

„Wie immer.", lächelte Ron und schloss Hermine in seine Arme. Er selber war neugierig darauf, was es bedeutete ein normales Leben zu führen und das zu genießen, was Harry, Hermine und er geschaffen hatten.

_**Ende**_


End file.
